The Demon Blood Inside
by Krossxxx
Summary: Ciel Begins His New Life As A Demon. Includes Meeting Lord Lucifer And Finding Out Why His Sebastian Doesnt Need Sleep.
1. Chapter 1

On This Day. My Young Earl Died To Society. To Earth. Everywhere. He Was Named Dead. Exept In The Creatures Books. The Reapers. The Angels. And The Place Where He Fell Into.  
Hell. He Became A Demon. His Soul Getting Another Ingrediant. Sin. I Sent Out Candy In A Small Black Box To Our Acquaintances. Knowing The Humans Will Have A Broken  
Of The Young Lords Favorite Type Of Candy Too. Appearently It Was Extremely Sugary. "Sebastian.." He Groaned As He Sat Up, Releasing Me From My Thoughts.  
"Yes,My Lord?" I Asked Him. He Had Taken Off His Eyepatch And The Room Was Dark. But You Could See His Glowing Pink Eyes Looking At Me. I Could See His Frown As He Stared  
"How Does It Feel, To Not Be Able To Devoure My Soul?"He Mumbled Softly. "I Dont Know,My Lord" I Replied. To Be Honest,I Was Livid. I Could Kill A Whole Country And Still  
Be Unsatisfied. "My Lord, Get Some Rest. We're Going To Hell Tomorrow. Would You Like Some DewDrop?" I Suggested His Eyes Filled With Curiousity "Hell Exist?" He Asked,  
In His Usual Tone. "Yes, Lord Lucifer Has Requested To See The New.. Member, Of Hell. He Will Assign You Your Metamorphosis Depending On Your Sins Aswel As Your Personality,Young Lord"  
I Explained "So Yours Is A Crow?" He Asked. "Yes, My Young Lord" I Said. He Smirked "I Thought It Would Be A Dog." He Teased. I Sighed, If It Was That Then I Would  
Never Show My Face "Sebastian. I Want Some DewDrop" He Said "On Its Way" I Said And Left The Room. Rushing To The Kitchen And Grabbed The Hidden DewDrop. If Somebody Decided To Check The  
Mansion Out And Find It. It Would Be Devistating.  
Ciels POV  
I Watched As Sebastian Left The Room, I Sighed And Stared At My Hands. Ive Become A Disgusting Creature. A Demon, The Same As Sebastian. I Had A Burning Feeling In My Throat. It Was  
Barely Noticable Earlier. But Its Slightly Flared Up And My Head Is Ringing. The Blood In My Veins Burn Like Fire Against My Skin. I Wonder If Its Normal.. I Heard Sebastian  
Walking Up The Stairs With The Cups Rattling On The Tray. I Waited For Him. I Could Already Smell The DewDrop. It Smelled Like Vanilla. But Even Sweeter. He Opened The Door And Walked  
Over. Sitting The Tray Beside My Bed And Pouring The Liquid Into A Cup, Handing It To Me. I Took A Sip And Moaned. It Tasted Wonderful. "Sebastian. Leave The Cup Here.  
You Can Go On And Do Your Own Thing. Im Going To Sleep" I Said. He Nodded And Picked Up The Tray And Left The Room. Leaving Me In The Me Utterly Alone.  
I Took Another Sip Of My DewDrop And Laid Down, Closing My Eyes. Instantly Falling Into A Deep Sleep. Suddenly I Opened My Eyes. There Were Bodies Under Me. I Looked At My Hands  
There Was Blood.. I Was Everywhere. I Looked Around, There Was A Large Lava Stream, But Other Then That I Couldnt See. I Heard People Screaming. Crying For Help.  
A Woman Appeared. "You.. Killed Them. You Killed Me You Left Me! Your A Murderer!" She Screamed. I Realised.. She Was My Mother.. Soon My Father Appearened.  
"We Should Have Left You. Given You Too Somebody else. . No Even Better. We Should Have Killed You. People Would Be Happy. Still Alive With Theyre Familly" He Looked Away And Hugged  
My ... Sebastian Appearend "Disgusting. What A Little Brat. Relying Me On Everything And Then Crying When Somebody Doesnt Like Him. Hes Disgusting.  
I Should Have Devoured Your Soul Before I Got Stuck With You, Ugh" He Said And Turned Around.. I Was Crying, Nobody Needed Me. Or Wanted Me. I Reached For Him.. Dont Leave  
Me Sebastian.. Sebastian! SEBASTIAN! I Suddenly Jolted Up, I Was Trembling. "My Lord, Did You Have Another Nightmare?" Sebastian Said As He Stood Beside My Bed, I Nodded  
"Ah.. It Must Have Been The DewDrop" He Said And Picked Up The Cup Beside My Bed, Why Was I So Upset When Sebastian Said Those Things. Sebastian Turned And Left The Room  
"Sebastian" I Mumbled And Looked At Him, He Turned And Returned The Glaze. "Hurry Up And Return."I Said. "Of Course Young Master" He Said And Continued, I Dont Want That  
Dream To Happen.. My Parents And Sebastian Hating Me.. Was The Worst Nightmare In The World Before. The Dead People Didnt Matter Anymore. It Was About The People Who  
I Knew In It.. Suddenly Sebastian Appeared Beside My Bed "My Lord, Is Something Bothering You?" He Asked And Glared Down At Me. His Hand Reaching To My Chin And Lifting It With Two  
Fingers. I Glared Back "Nothing At All. Just My Dream,Dog" I Said. He Glared Even More And Nodded "As You Wish" He Said And Left. I Laid Down. Lets Hope It All Stopped..


	2. Note

Im Glad Somebody Loved My Story. I Wanted To Say That The Second Chapter Is Almost Done.

Thank You For Reading.

See You Again Soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Sebastian POV

When I Left Ciels Room I Decided To Prepare For Tomorrow. Or Atleast Relax. I Sat On A Sofa, Leaning Back. Ill Have To Train Ciel How To Take Souls.. But I Need Him To Begin On Something Easy.. Maybe Blood.. But Human Blood Of Sorts Is Alittle Too Advanced For Him. I Guess Ill Figure It Out Later. He Should Start Becoming Hungry Soon I Wonder What His Metamorphosis Will Be. I'd Think Something Of A Large Snake. Or Maybe Even A Fox. The Young Lord Is, After All A Sly Fox.I Snickered. Now That I Think About It. A Cat Fits Him Perfectly Now. Not Anything Else. Ugh, I Stood Up And Decided To Start Cleaning The House. It Took My Around 30 Minutes Too Clean The Entire Mansion. It Took My 40 Minutes To Take Care Of The Bushes And Wildlife On The Estate. I Walked Back Inside And Took A Small Break. Checking On The Young Master Who Was Sleeping Peacefully. Might Aswell Gather Human Blood. Maybe More DewDrop Aswell As Some Food For The Young Lord Too. If I Remember Right He Could Still Consume Human Food. Ill Get Him Some Blue Lobster, Maybe Some Chocolate Gateau. I Was Off On My Adventure. Almost There.. Almost.. **=-Sebastian-=** I Heard Ciel Call For Me. Darn. I Was Hoping To Take My Time To Get There Before He Woke But I Guess Not. I Was Going Into The Next Town But It Had Turned Day Already. We Must Be Late. I Ran Quickly To The Mansion Which Took Only Seconds I Hurried Into Ciels Room Only To Be Greeted By A Panting Ciel. He Looked Miserable, His Hair Was A Mess And His Eyes. Werent The Pink, They Were A Deep Deep Dark Red. He Was Still In His Bed, Clenching His Throat. Hes Craving Already Or Is He Just Broken? But He Couldnt Be Broken.. That Means I Have To Do That.. "My Young Lord, Please Open Your Mouth" I Asked Him, He Quickly Opened His Mouth. As I Thought. His incisors Came In Quickly. Hes Developing Quicker Then I. Is It Because He Wasnt Made From Hells Fire? Must Be. I Started To Take My Glove Off My Hand "W-What Are You Doing Sebastian" Ciel Asked As He Watched. "My Lord, I Wasnt Able To Get Any Human Blood. Unless You Want Me To Right Now And You Having To Wait With The Increasing Pain. Or You Can Serve It Instantly Right Now" I Stated Looking Down At Him, He Gave Me A Defeated Look Before Quickly Grabing My Hand And Bitting Harshly Into My Wrist. "My My, What A Appetite You Have. Like A Newborn With Their First Taste Of Milk" I Said And Chuckled. He Was Looking Down As He Drank Quickly. A Demons Thirst For The First Time Could Drain Thousand Humans. But Instantly Quenched By A Demon Of Close Relation. I Wasnt Expecting It To Actually Work,My Lord Started To Tremble As He Drank, I Even Thought I Heard Him Purr. Maybe He Is A Released My Wrist And Yawned, Laying Back Down And Basically Passing Out. Well That Was Interesting. Just Silently Pass Out. I Sighed And Ran To The Next Town. I Need To Get Human Blood,Lobster And Chocolate Gateau. Theres A Store That Has Chocolate Gateaus Called Pâtisserie. Ill Go There Then The Blue Lobster And Then Ill Find Some Human And Drain Them. Hopefully I Can Get It To The Young Master While Its Still Warm. I Would Imagion He Wouldnt Like It Much Cold.

~Three Hours Later~

I Finally Got Back With The Gateau,The Lobster And The Blood From The Homeless Man. I Quickly Rushed To The Mansion And Put Away The Items. Leaving The Blood Out So I Could Pour The Red Liquid Into A Tea Cup For The Young Master As I Woke Him Up. I Made Him A Parfait And A Scone. I Put The Items On A Tray And Began To Walk Up The Stairs And Into My Young Lords Room, Beieng Greeted By A Heap Of Blankets On His Beat. And A Small Indent From Where I Could Tell Was Ciel. My Lord. I Walked Over And Sat The Tray On His Table Beside His Bed. Looking At Him And Began To Unwrap Him From The Bedding. Afterwards I Finally Saw Him. The Boy Who Was Erased From The World. My Young Lord Ciel My Young Lord, With His Messy Hair And His Messy Clothing. "Young Lord, Its Time To Wake Up. We Have Work To Do And We'll Be Late If You Sleep Any More" I Said And Lightly Shook His Shoulder Before Walking To The Window And Opening The Curtains. My Young Lord Made A Groan "Just 5 More Minutes Then Ill Be Up.." He Mumbled "Im Afraid That Wont Do, We Are Set To Leave Soon, Ill Get Your Clothing" I Told Him And Walked To His Clothing. He Needed To Be On His Best Behaivour And Look Presentable To Lords. If I Couldnt Do That Then Im Afraid I Would Just Loose My Reputation In Lord Beelzebub Would Be Disapointed. I Picked Out Ciels Blue Outfit With The Black Hat. Putting Them On My Arm And Walking Over. Ciel Had A Light Grey Ring Around His Eyes As He Ate The Scone, Looking Very Unsatisfied. "Is It Not To Your Liking?" I Asked Him. He Looked At Me Discusted "It Taste Like Sandpaper" He Said And Placed The Remaining Scone Back Onto The Plate. I Laid His Clothes On His Bed And Watched Him Take No Hesitation At The Teacup."Sebastian. Whatever This Is, It Taste Different" He Mumbled And Sat The Empty Cup On The Plate And Began To Eat His Parfait "It Was A New Recipe I Suppose. Did You Like It" I Asked As I Grabbed His Small Black Shoes "I Didnt Like It. But I Didnt Dislike It"He Mumbled Between Bites Of His Desert "Would You Prefer Me Try Another Recipe" I Asked. He Nodded And Look One More Bite Before Standing Up And Walking To Me, Before Standing Infront Of Me And Sitting Down. I Began To Unbutton His Shirt And Slide It Off. Before Undoing His Shoes And Taking Them Off. I Placed My Hand At The Bottom Of His Left Leg And Lifted At His Everso Pale Skin. If He Stopped Moving. He Would Be A Porcelain Doll, A Small Breakable Doll. He Frowned And Kicked My Hand "Hurry Up And Finish Dressing Didnt You Tell Me We We're In A Hurry?" He Said As He Glared Down At Me "Yes, My Lord" I Said And Slid His Pants Off Aswell As His Undergarments. Before Re-Dressing Him. "Alright My Lord. We'll Need To Visit The Undertakers Place" I Said And Escorted Him To The Carriage. Telling The Driver The Location Of The Undertakers Locations And Got In With My Lord. "Sebastian, What Does The Undertaker Have to Do With Going To Hell?" My Young Lord Asked Me And Glared At Me In My Eyes. Dead On. Oh My Young Lord,Your Soul Would Have Filled Me For A Few Thousand Centuries. But Then Again, It Would Be Quite Boring. "Undertaker Knows The Location Of The Hell Gate" I Responded, He Nodded And Grabbed A NewsPrint, Reading It For The Rest Of The Way, I Got Out And Helped My Young Lord Exit The Carriage Aswell, Following Him Into The Undertakers Shop.


	4. Chapter 3

I Noticed I Made Some Misspellation &amp; Grammer Mistakes In The Most Recent Chapter, For That I Apologise.

Im Not The Best Speller Or Grammist In The World. Enjoy This chapter!

Ciels POV

I Walked Into The Undertakers Shop. He Was Spinning In His Chair Eating Bone Cookies Laughing. I Dont Understand How He Pays For His Shop. "Oh Hello M'Lord. Here For A Coffin Fitting?~" He Hummed And Stopped Spinning In His Chair, He Suddenly Stopped And Stared At Me. I Couldnt Tell If He Was Glaring Because Of His Bangs But He Was Defintally Not Happy. "I See M'Lord. Youve Become Something Quite Unusual, Defintally Not Human I Assume?" He Said And Stood Up And Turned To Sebastian "Looking For The Hell Gate ?" He Asked, Sebastian Nodded "Right This Way~" He Sung As He Hurried Off Through His House, And Into A Room Filled With Doors Painted With Different Types Of Smiles. He Walked Over And Stood Between Two Doors,One With A SharkLike Toothy Grin,With Large Red Eyes And The Other With Green Slanted Eyes And A Serious Expression.

His Lips Curved In A Slight Frown. Sebastian Quickly Walked To The Shark Faced One And Opened It, A Dark Entrance Greeted Him And He Stepped In, I Ran After Him And Turned To See The Undertaker Slightly Waving Before The Door Slammed Shut. I Could Barely See The Outline Of Sebastian But He Kept Walking, Soon His Footsteps Turned Into Soft clicks. "Sebastian" I Yelled, He Wasnt Like Himself, He Was Ignoring Me Untill I Yelled His Name. He Turned Around With A Shocked Expression. His Eyes Were Pink And He Had Small Black Horns. "Ah, Sorry Young Master. I Was In A Hurry" He Smiled Lightly. His Outfit Wasnt A Suit Was A Black Leather Shirt With Straps And Buttons On It. His Pants Were The Normal Black He Wore. But It Complimented His Shirt Quite Well. He Stared At Me And Chuckled "You Look Quite Nice Young Master, It Fits You" He Mumbled. I Changed Too? But I Didnt Act Differently, Atleast I Didnt Think I Did. "Now That The

Complements Are Finished How About We Go And Meet Our Lord Lucifer, Hm?" He Said And Looked Down At Me, He Grew Taller.. I Nodded And He Walked Over And Picked Me Up "W-Wait Sebastian! What The Bloody Hell Are You Doing" I Yelled And Squirmed, He Glared At Me "The Ground Will Be Hotter For You Then Usual. I Will Be Carrying You Until We See Lord Lucifer And See If Your Transformation Is Complete. If It Isnt Your Feet Will Be Severly Burned. They Will Heal But The Pain Will Be There Forever In Your Mind" He Growled And Walked. I Looked Around And Saw Tons Of People. Most Had Glowing Red Eyes But Some Looked So.. Depressed, They Had Normal Eyes But Bright Blue Tears Below Their Left Eye "Sebastian, What Are They? I Dont Think Theyre Demons Are They?" Asked He Sighed And Shook His Head They Arent Demons. They Are People Who Have Died, They Didnt Do Anything As Bad But Heaven Wouldnt Accept Them So They Were Sent Here. They Are Allowed To Roam But Its Still Such A Disappointment To Them. Not Being Able To Be In The Paradise"He Said As He Comtinued To Walk. Staring At The Horribly Depressed Humans. They Seemed To Keep To Themselves For The Most Part. And Looked Terrified While They Were At It.

After A Hour Of Walking Sebastian Stood Infront Of A Door. I Was Quite Nervious, Everybody Talked How Lucifer Was A Large Red-Skinned Devil With Horns And A I Even Heard A Story Of How He Was Half Goat. And Even A Greek God. Sebastian Knocked On The Large Red Door "Come In" A Deep Voice Reply, Sebastian Pushed The Door Open And Walked In, Kneeling With Me Still In His Lap. Their Was A Man In A Thrown. Skulls Covering It. The Man Was A Pale Skinned Man. Who Looked In Their 20's With Bright Blue Eyes And Long Black Hair. "Ah, I Take It Your Going By The Name Of Sebastian, Raum?"

He Called And Sebastian Nodded Quietly "And Who Is This Boy? I Dont Remember Seeing Him" The Man Growled, Making The Earth Shake Softly "He Is A Demon That Wasnt Born

From The Flame Of Hell" Sebastian Replied Quietly, You Could See The Spark Of Curiosity In His Bright Blue Eyes. "Interesting, Sebastian. Can The Boy Stand? Is He

Able?" The Man Asked As He Looked At Me. "He Can Stand. But Im Not Sure About His Transformation Process, I Came Here Today To Ask That You See If He Is Complete"

Sebastian Said With A Furrowed Brow. I Could Tell He Didn't Want Lucifer To Examine Not Sure Why Though. "Ah. Alright Then" The Man hummed And Stood Up, Walking

Towards Us Making Sebastians Head Lower. I Looked At The Man As He Stopped Infront Of Me"Quite A Small Boy, Only A Child. Hope He Enjoys A Long Childhood Thats Not Much One" He Smirked As He Stared At My Face. As It Had Everything About Me Written On It. Like I Was A Book. "This Will Hurt Boy" He Growled And Placed His Hand Against My Chest. Then A Sudden Bursting Pain Surged Through My Body. It Was Like I Was Fire. I Couldnt Hear What Sebastian Was Saying But Knew He Had Said Something. I Felt The Pain Fade As He Removed His Palm "79% Finished" He Said And Returned To His Thrown "And His Metamorphosis?" Sebastian Seemed To Ask Hastily. "You'll Love It. Ill Let You Find That Out. Sebastian" Lucifer Smirked And Waved Us Away. Sebastian Stood And Carried Me Off Out Of The Room. He Seemed To Be Dissapointed That Lucifer Didnt Tell Him My Metamorphosis. I Wonder What It Will Be Myself, Im Quite Dissapointed Myself But I Guess We Will Find Out Eventually. Sebastian Started Walking Somewhere. I Didnt Know Where But I Was Hoping It Was Somewhere Private. I Shivered And Before I Realized It. We Were Outside Of The Undertakers Shop. And Almost At The Mansion. Sebastians Clothes Were Back To Normal Aswell As His Outfit And His Eyes. Even Though Most Of The Pain Faded. I Still Was Feeling Quite Sore And.. Thirsty.

I Looked Up At Sebastian. He Suddenly Looked Delicious. I Almost Wanted To Reach Up And Bit Into Him. Wait.. What Am I Even Thinking. Who Even THinks About Eating Their Butler Who Is A Demon? I Hope It Will Stop Its Strange. But Who Thought I Was Normal In The First Place? After A Couple Of Minutes We Arrived At The Mansion. And I Was Ready To Dig In.


	5. Chapter 4

Sebastians POV

I Carried Ciel To The Mansion Before He Started Squirming And Told Me To Put Him Down. "Im Hungry" He Stated And Looked Straight At Me. "Then Ill Make You Something To

Eat,Young Master" I Said And Opened The Mansion Doors To Him. Watching Him Walk In I Followed Him, His Process Will Quicken If I Give Him Alittle More Demon Blood. But

Then Again He Will Have To Go Through The Transformation Even Sooner. I Think He'd Be Happier If I Quickned It. The Process To Even Get To The Transformation Is

Even More Painfull. Ciel Sat At The Dining Table So I Handed Him The Most Recent NewsPrint. It Seems That We've Been Away For A Week, While Its Only Been A Hour Or Two.

Hells Time Is So Complicated, Ecspecally For The Young Master For Being Such A Newborn Demon.

He Still Hasnt Met Astroph Yet Which Will Be Fun, I Wonder What His

Reaction Would Be. Astroph Is A White Haired Man With Goat Like Horns. Hes Such A Boring Person Though. Even So, I Think My Young Master Would Enjoy Seeing Him And Meeting

One Of His Type, I Hurried Off To The Kitchen And Made My Young Master Some Earl Gray, Adding Around 5 Or 6 Sugar Cubes In The Liquid Before Taking One Of The Knives

From The Drawer And Hovering My Hand Above The Cup,

Making A Small Cut In My Palm. Watching The Dark Red Liquid Pour Into My Masters Tea,Stirring It

Before Placing The Hot Drink Onto A Platter And Walked To The Dinning Table To See My Young Lord Leaning Back With Half Closed Eyelids,

I Walked Over And Placed The Platter Infront Of Him. Leaning Down And Looked At Him "Young Master, Would You Like Your Tea Here Or In Your Bedroom?" I Asked Him. He

Was Clearly Exhausted. He Mumbled Something Before Speaking Clearly "Sebastian.. If I Take In In My Room.. I Wont Drink It.." He Mumbled Before Yawning And Sitting Up.

He Took The Tea And Sipped It, His Expression Looked Shocked "It Tastes Different"

He Said And Looked At Me "I Added Some Cinnamon. I Hope Its To Your Liking?"

I Hummed And He Closed His Eyes As He Took Another Sip. My Young Lord.. How I Would Love To Have A Taste. I Stood And Watched My Master Drink His Tea. He Should Begin

To Awake Tomorrow. Be It I Tell Him Or Not,He Will Find Out Im The Cause For His Awakening.

"Sebastain.. Im Finished. I Want To Go To Bed Now" He Demanded And Stood Up, Slightly Wobbling Away And Probably To Bed. I Took The Empty Dishes Into The Kitchen And

Walked To My Masters Room, He Was Sitting There On The Bed Waiting For Me. I Walked To His Wardobe And Began To Collect His Sleep Wear. He Was Lightly Kicking His Feet

As He Always Did, I Laid The Clothing Beside Him And Began To Take Off His Shoes. He Smirked And Lifted His Foot Up And Watched Me As I Undid His Shoe Laces. I Slipped

The Shoes Off Of His Small Feet. I Stood And Began UnButtoning His Shirt. Slidding The Fabric Off Of My Master, I Paused And Looked At Him. His Body Was So Small..

So Frail.. And Yet He's The Same Being As I,

One Of The Dwellers Of The Darkest Pits Of Hell. "Sebastian" He Called. I Looked At Him And He Was Staring..

His Eyes Looked Stern, But Not Himself "He Reached Up And Grabbed My Tie, Pulling Me Down Untill We Were Eye-To-Eye "Yes My Lord?" I Asked.

His Eyes Were The Usual Glowing "Sebastian, I Want To Play With You Tomorrow" He Said. My Master, Really Has A Fierce Demonside. "As You Wish, My Lord" I Replied.

He Smirked And Released Me. Before Standing Up.

I Continued To Re-Clothe Him. By The Time He Laid Down I Had Turned The Lights Out Aswell As His Eyes Were Soft And Back To The Usual Blue They Eyes Were Half Lidded And He Was Breathing

Heavy, So I Felt His ForeHead. He Was Running Quite A Fever, Maybe From The DemonBlood. Or His Moodswing Earlier Must Have Drained Abit Of His Strength.

I Hurried Off And Grabbed A Bowl Of Water, Placing A Rag In It And Placed It On His Forehead. Ill Have To Watch Over Him Tonight To Make Sure Nothing Darastic

Happens To His Condition. If Anything Else Goes Wrong,

Ill Have To Ask Help From The Gate Keeper. Although.. Id Prefer That As A Last Resort.. Such A Strange Man..

I Feel Hes More Twisted Then I Am, I Heard My Master Mumble And Turned To Me. His Back Facing The Window, I Couldnt Help But Stare At His Innocent Face. My Desire

To Taste Him Kept Flaring Up. I Leaned Close To Him And Instantly Smelled His Soul. You Could Barely Smell The Sin, But The Rest Was Overwhelming. I Almost Reacted The

Same Way Claude Did When He Tasted Ciels Blood. I Took Ciels Small Chin Between My Fingers And Lifted It. I Leaned In To Taste Those Small Pair Of Lips, Placing My Lips

Against His. His Lips Tasted Like The Earl Gray He Always Drink. But Ciels Lips Made It Sweeter, Better Even.

I Pulled Away And Stood, Finished Tasting My Master. I Decided His Condition Wouldnt Get Any Worse And Walked Out, Heading To The Kitchen To Clean The Silverware. And

Dust The Mansion. Tend The Garden And Prepare For The Young Masters Fiance To Arrive Tomorrow.

By The Time I finished Only 5 Minutes Had Past. So I Decided To Check On The Master Before I Relaxed. I Walked Up The Stairs And Opened His Door Quietly, To Find My

Master Panting And Squirming Underneathe The Sheets. I Placed My Hand Over His Head To See If He Had A Fever But It Was Regular "S-Seba A-Ah! Stop!" He Yelped And

Turned Was Having A Dream, About Me It Seems? I Looked At My Master As He Was Sprawled Out In His Bed. I Walked Over And Leaned Over My Young Master, Just Seeing

His Face Was Enough To Cause My Mind To Go Hazy. My Young Master Was Quite Prone To These

Kinds Of Dreams It Seems, It Was Quite Entertaining. Hes Going To Learn

First Hand About A Demons Lust, And It Will Most Likely Drive Him To Madness. But We'll See, Most Young Demons Do Go Insane But Ciel Wasnt Born From The Fire..

So I Get To Watch How He Will React To Everything. Including The Darkest Things That Use To Make Him Look Away Like It Was A Disgusting Bug. Suddenly I Was Pulled Down

Even Closer To My Lord, I Looked At Him As I Snapped Out Of My Thoughts, His Eyes Were A Bright Red And Were Glowing As The Stared Into Me. "My Young Lord, What Is The

Matter? A Bad Dream?" I Teased. I Figured Out He Wasnt His Normal Self When I Was Thrown Against The Wall, Leaving Quite A Large Dent. "Shut Up Sebastian, Do I Seem

Like Im In The Mood" He Grumbled As He Stood. I Sighed And Crawled Out Of The Large Hole,

Ciel Grabbed My Grip Was Strong For Such A Young And Small Demon

"Shut Up And Stand There Dog" He Mumbled And Leaned Into My Neck, Suddenly Chomping Down On It Harshly. My Young Lord Was Feeding Off Me? He Drank From Me Like Hes Never

Drank Anything In His Life, He Stopped Drinking Lean Up And Pulled Me Into A Deep Kiss. If This Continues, My Young Lord Might Get Injured, He Was Poking In A Field He

Shouldnt Be. I Could Barely Handle Little Tastes Of Him, More Then A Taste Will Make Me Completely Lose Myself. My Young Lord Deeped The Kiss, Bitting My Tongue Harshly.

When I Looked At My Lord His Demon Form Was Showing, His Eyes Which Was Half Closed, Had Small Slits. I Pulled Away From His Grasp And Looked At Him "My Young Master,

I Think You Should Return To Bed" I Suggested He Shook His Head "Sebastian, Play With Me Right Now." He Demanded.

And There Went My Restraint.

Ciel Pov

My Body Felt Hot, And I Wanted Sebastian To Make It Stop. My Body Wasnt Mine, I Said Words That Shouldnt Have Came Out.

"Sebastian, Play With Me Right Now" My Mouth, My Vocal Cords. They Spoke Without My Permission. And After It Said Those Words Sebastian Changed. His Demon Form Appeared

As He Slammed Me Against The Wall With A Sinister Smirk, His Bright Eyes Stairing At Mine With A Amused Look. He Was Having Fun Just By Looking At Me? "Come On, Lets Play"

He Grinned As He Easily Ripped Off My Night Shirt, Leaving Me In Nothing But My Underwear. He Held Both My Arms In One Of His Hands, As The Other Pinched One Of My Nipples.

Forcing A Strange Noise From My Mouth. It Wasnt Me.. I Wanted To Scream. Sebastian Released Me And Picked Me Up,

Tossing Me Onto The Bed And Slipping My Underware Off

He Smirked And Licked His Lips, Staring Me In The Eyes "Young Master, Would You Care To Service Me?" He Said And Unbuckled His Pants, His Huge Member Hanging Out,

Mostly Hard. It Took Me A Moment To Realise.. I Wanted Him To Touch Me. "Sebastian, Do You Honestly Think I Would?" The OTher Me Hummed, Sitting Up And Cocking His

Head To The Side, Sebastian Sighed And Grabbed My Chin "Please Master?" He Asked, I Shook My Head. I Felt My Body Tense Up As I Was Forced Away, Leaving The Demon In Control..

It Went Dark.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey Everybody, Sorry Ive Been Gone But Im Going To Work On Continuing!

Got A Idea For The Story? Post It In A Review! Anyway, Enjoy This Storys New Chapter!

When I Woke Up I Felt Pain In My Entire Body. "Young Master, Would You Like Some Breakfas" I Heard Sebastians Voice As He Entired My Room With A Cart. "Shut Up You Bloody Barbarian" I Growled And Grabbed A Pillow, Throwing It At Him As Hard As I Could. Something Felt Off "Now Now, It Isnt My Fault.  
Your The One Who Wanted It" He Hummed As He Poured My Tea, "Sebastian, I Feel Weird. What Did You Do To Me" I Glared At Him, He Grinned Before Grabbing A Mirror Off The Cart And Putting It Infront Of Me. When I Looked Into It I Saw A Blueish Black Colored Fox With My Eyes, "Sebastian, How Do I Fix This?" I Asked, He Shrugged "For Now I Suggest Relaxing, You've Been Like This All Night. I Was Surprised When I Came To Check On You To See That Your Form Was A Fox. Unfortunatly It Isnt A Cat But It Is Decently Close" He Said As He Placed The Mirror Down And Looked At Me. I Tilted My Head And Returned The Akward Stare Until The Undertaker Blasted Through The Door. "Sebastian, It Seems Your Favrite Lucifer Requires The Earls Attention" He Hummed Until He Saw Me,He Rushed Over To Me And Picked Me Up.

"Ohh! The Earl Turns Out To Be A Sly Fox" He Said As He Laughed, Suddenly Sebastian Took Me From His Hands And Glared At Him "Undertaker,  
The Young Lord Would Appreciate If You Left" He Said As His Gazed Never Faltered. The Undertaker Frowned And Turned Away Towards the Door "Come By The Portal Anytime,  
Please Do Hurry. I Dont Think The Shop Can Last Long Like This" He Said And Left. "What Does He Mean It Wont Last?" I Asked Sebastian, Then Suddenly A Grim Look Passed Sebastian "It Couldnt Be.."He Said And Dropped Me To The Floor "Young Lord Please Stay Here" He Said Before Running Out The Door, Something Came Over Me As I Stood.  
I Noticed I Turned Back Into My Human Form When I Did, I Wonder What Was Wrong? I Walked Out The Door And Looked Around To See Sebastian No Where In Sight,  
I Hurried Down The Stairs And Out The Door To The Undertakers Shop. The Shop Had A Unusual Heavy Air Around It as I Got Closer, the Undertaker Walked Out And Greeted Me "Ah, Young Lord.  
Catching Up To Sebastian? He Already Went Through. Some Serious Stuff Is Going On In There" He Hummed "Can I Go Through The Portal?" I Asked,  
He Laughed And Pointed To Me As To Follow Him. He Took Me To The Door And Opened It For Me, His House Was Almost Destroyed From What Was Going On Through This Portal.  
I Took In A Breath And Walked In, The Floor Stung Alittle But It Wasnt That Bad. I Looked Around To See People Gathered Around My Path, They Were Humming A Song As They Looked Upon A Dark Looking Red Castle.

I Didnt Get To See Hell That Much When I Was Last Here, I Heard Explosions And Saw Smoke From The Giant Castle.  
I Looked At This Woman In The Group And Walked Up To Her "Do You Know Whats Going On?" I Asked Her, She Looked At Me With Wide Eyes And Screamed. I Was Confused,  
Why Did She Scream? When She Stopped Screaming, Her Singing Continued And Her Gazed Went Back To The Castle. I Shook My Head And Continued To Walk Down The Path To The Castle As I Looked Around I Realised That Even Children That Looked Around 5 Or 6 Were Here, They Didnt Even Have The Usual Tear Drop. I Hurried To The Castle Doors And When I Opened Them I Was Greeted By Lucifer Himself "Ah, Its The Boy From Earlier" He Said As He Sat At His Throne "Lucifer, Where Is Sebastian?" I Asked Him, He Laughed "He's With The Others Trying To Kill Sodom" He Said As He Stood And Walked To Me "Sodom? Whats That" I Asked Him, He Grinned "Its Form Of Dragon, Sodom Is Just His Is The Christian "Sin" As My Little Joke" He Called As He Looked At Me "You Seem To Have Furthered In Your Transformation"  
He Said "I Think I Have, Im A Fox" I Replied, He Gave Me A Confused Face "Thats Not Possible, I Swore I Saw A Cat Inside You" He Said And Suddenly Grabbed My Arm And Pulled Me Closer, Grabbing My Chin To Get A Better Look At Me Face "Interesting.. Hm, I Have A Deal To Make With You" He Said. "Deal? What Kind Of Deal? And What Do You Want?" I Asked Him,  
He Sighed And Covered My Mouth. I Will Give You Sebastian, In Return I Want You To Drink My Blood"


	7. Chapter 6

"Wait, What Do You Mean You'll Give Him To Me?" I Asked, He Suddenly Had A Sinister Look On His Face.  
"Well Boy, Since I Am The Creator Of Sebastian I Can Give The Power To Control Him As You Please In Return You Just Have To Drink A Mouth Full Of My Blood" He Explained As He Continued To Observe My Face "Well, Will I Have To Rely On Him Any More?" I Asked, He Laughed "Boy, With My Blood You'll Become Stronger Then Sebastian" Stronger Then Sebastian? "Lucifer, If I Do This Deal. Will I Become A True Powerful Demon?" I Asked Him, The Explosions Around Got Louder As If They Were Getting Closer "Of Course Boy, Possibly The Strongest If You Drink It All" He Said. I Made Up My Mind "Ill Do It" I Told Him, His Grin Widened "Wonderful, Now Boy Open Your Mouth" He Said, I Hesitated But I Opened My Mouth. He Simply Cut His Hand With His Nail And Hovered It Over My Mouth, The Blood Poured Into My Mouth And Quickly Filled My Mouth.  
When I Swallowed It I Felt A Horrible Pain Through My Veins "If You Live, I Suppose Ill Carry Out Our Deal" He Hummed And Picked Me Up, Tossing My Over His Shoulder And Started To Walk Deeper Into The Castle. The Pain Kept Intensifing At Every Step He Took, But Everything Faded As I Went Unconcious.

Sebastian POV

Me,Beezlebub And Astroth Finally Killed Sodom. I Had To Grab His Recarnation From His Ashes And Put It Back Into The Pit, We Walked Back To The Castle And Bowed To Lucifer Who Looked At Me And Started Laughing. "My Lord, What Seems To Be The Matter?" Astroth Beckened "Sebastian, Why Do You Bow? I Am Not In Control Of You Anymore"  
He Hummed, What? "What Do You Mean?" I Asked And Stood, Lucifer Stood And Walked Out Of The Room. I Followed Him To A Room, When He Opened The Door My Stomach Dropped "Lucifer.. What Have You Done To My Lord?" I Asked, The Room Was Almost Destroyed And In The Bed Resting Was My Lord. "The Chance Of Him Living Is High, I Knew He Was Something Interesting" Lucifer Hummed As He Walked In The Wrecked Room And Poked At My Lords Face "You.. Gave Him Your Blood Didnt You? You Know That Kills Them" I Yelled My Lord Could Die Because Of This Mans Blood "Sebastian, Shut Up And Listen Mutt" Lucifer Said And Glared At Me "Your The One Who Killed Him" I Growled "If He Lives Through This, I Want Him To Take The Throne" He Said, Ciel Taking The Throne? But He Just Recently Became A Demon, He Just Got His Metamorphisis "Ciel Couldnt Possibly Handle Ruling Hell" I Said, He Sat On Ciels Bed "Well, Not Right Now. But When The Blood Sets In And With You To Help Him Im Sure He Can Manage. Plus The Angels Are Planning To Pay Us A Little Visit Soon, And Theyre Not Coming Here Friendly" He Hummed As He Looked At Ciel. "But If He Becomes The King He'll Change, Like You" I Said Suddenly I Was Pushed Back "We Dont Talk About The Old Me, I Was Young And Foolish" He Said As He Glared At Me, He Never Even Moved His Hand And I Was Pushed Back.  
Shows How Powerful He Is "I Dont Want To Lose Ciel" I Said As I Stood, "Foolish Sebastian, No Matter What Happens You'll Always Loose Him" He Said, Suddenly The Air Got Heavy. "Sebastian, I Reccomend You Leave Quickly And Get Astroth,Beezlebub And Andras" He Said And Quickly Stood And Faced Ciel.

When I Saw Ciel He Was Standing On The Bed In His Demon Form, He Had Dark Black Horns Curling Back And Bright Red Eyes Even His Skin Was Paler. "Boy, Lay Back Down" Lucifer Called, Ciel Grinned And Reached To Lucifer, Grabbing His Neck And Throwing Him Against The Wall Which Broke Through "Oh Really? Are You Going To Make Me" He Chuckled And Hopped Down Off The Bed, I Couldnt Stop Staring At My Ciel. What Had Happened To Him? He Looked At Me "Sebastian.~ Ive Missed You So Much, You Left Me" He Hummed As He Looked At Me With An Innocent Smile. "Ciel, I Had Buisness To Take Care Of" I Replied, He Frowned And Glared At Me Before Grabbing My Face And Slamming Me Into The Floor Below "How About We Play Alittle Game Sebby" He Said And Released Me. "Dont Forget Your Dear Lucifer" I Heard Lucifer Call And Appear Infront Of Ciel,Grabbing Him By His Throat Causing Him To Squirm In His Grasp. "Sebastian, Do What I Told You Right Now" Lucifer Growled As He Handled Ciel. I Stood And Walked Out Of The Room, Wiping The Dust Off My Outfit.  
"Astroth I Need You To Come With Me" I Told The Standing Demon, He Nodded "Oh, I Need You To Summon Andras. Your The One Who Knows How to Work Lucifers Summoning Circle"  
I Said, He Walked To The Large Pentacle Infront Of Lucifers Throne. Se Pulled Out A Dagger From Her Belt And Cut Her Blood Dripped Onto The Pentacle "Andras" He Murmed, The Blonde Demon Rose From The Pentacle With His Hell Hound Beside Him. "Astroth? Whats The Meaning Of This" Andras Said And Looked At Us, His Hound Growled Lowly "Lucifer Told Me To Call You, Appearently We Have A Problem" Astroth Hummed Andras Nodded, As Soon As He Did Lucifer Flew Through The Room "Holy Shit, Somebody's Kicking Lucifers Ass?"  
Andras Said As Ciel Walked Into The Room, The Hound Ran To My Lord And Attempted To Bite His Neck.

Unfortunatly Ciel Turned And Kicked The Dog Back, Astroth Attempted To Teleport Beside Ciel And Punch Him, Only To Have His Hand Grabbed And Throwed Towards Me And Andras. "Your Here Sebby? Saves Me The Effort" He Said As He Licked His Lips His Eyes Glowed Brighter As He Ran Toward Me, Claws Drawn As He Tried To Struck Me. Andras Stepped In And Drew His Sword, Thrusting It Into Ciels Stomach And Piercing Through Him. "Dont Kill Him Andras" Lucifer Said As He Caught The Unconcious Ciel, Seems Lucifer Lived Through That. "Thank You For Your Assistance Astroth,Andras. You Both Are Free To Go Now"He Said As He Turned To Me "Sebastian, Ciel Wasnt Suppose To Go Out Of Control Like This. And He Certainly Wasnt Suppose To Be This Insane" Lucifer Said, Whats Wrong With My Lord? "Whats Going To Happen To Him?" I Asked, Lucifer Shook His Head As He Handed Ciel To Me And Returned To His Throne "Sebastian I Suggest You Go Home And Let Ciel Rest. Dont Tell Him About Any Of This And Keep him Calm, We Dont Want Him Going Out Of Control In The Human World. I Dont Think Im Powerful Enough To Defeat Him When His Newfound Powers Awaken" Lucifer Said As He Leaned Back Into His Throne And Closed His Eyes.  
I Walked Back To The Manson And Laid My Lord Down, Covered Him Up With His Blanket And Left The Room. I Hope My Lord Will Be Alright.. 


End file.
